


Who's Baby?

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby, F/M, LaLu - Freeform, Romance, nonsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy wakes up from a long night of partying something seems...wrong. So when she figures out she is pregnant, but doesn't know the father, she tells Mira. Blablabla, word get's out and we find out who the father is. But does the he want to be "The Father?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Done It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new and I really appreciate you reading this story. This is also avalible on Fanfic.net under the same story name. Enjoy!

Lucy walked up to the guild feeling slightly sick. She sat upon her favorite bar stool and orderd her favorite drink while laying her head down on the counter.

"Whats the matter? Partying got you up all late?" Mirajane asked.

"I dont even want to talk about it" said Lucy.

"Whats the matter are you pregnant something?" asked Mira with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Lucy said wispering loudly and jerking her head up.

Erza with her awesome hearing walked up to her and said "Congratulations who's the father?". Mira almost peed. 

"Lucy you know I was jokeing right?" Mira said with a soft chuckle. 

"Who is the father?" asked Levy? When did Levy get here?

"When did Levy get here?" asked Biska.

"Wait did you guys hear the whole thing?" asked Lucy. 

"Yes now who is the father?" asked Levy. 

"10 gems its Natsu" said Cana. 

"Your on Gray is definitely the father of this one" said Wendy? Of all people Wendy bets Gray? Weird. 

"Who is the father?" asked all the girls. 

"Who's the father of who" asked Natsu. 

"I DONT KNOW" yelled Lucy. 

"When did you do the dirty hmm Lucy?" asked Mira.

"Ok little ones out" said Freed as he escorted all the members 12 and under. 

"But dad I alre-" said Romeo begining to protest. ("Romeo,Romeo were is thy Romeo" I had to) 

"Romeo lets go play" said Wendy. "Ok see you later" he said before rudely running out

"Remember that party we had last month? The one that everyone got drunk and Natsu and Happy made out?" asked Erza. 

"ONE TIME PEOPLE. IT WAS ONE TIME" said Natsu.

"Well lets check her belly" said Mira. 

"You can't tell your pregnant until your like 3 months or something."Said Lucy.

"Not uh. You can tell in like the first month" said Levy.

"How do you know you've never had a kid." Said Lucy defensively. 

"Oh im sorry. While you guys were talking I looked into it before becoming knocked up at 17 with a mysterious father." said Levy crossing her arms. (Wiki says Lucy is 17. Tell me real age and I will fix it.)

Lucy looked like she would cry. 

"Levy we were drunk. And she may not even be pregnant. So dial it down before I do it for you." Said Erza looking at her with disgust.

"Lucy im sorry." Said Levy bawling. 

"I-I'm just scared that you d-did it with you know w-who." Said Levy leaning in for a hug.

"Its ok Levy I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed." Said Lucy excepting the hug.

"Guys stop with the drama. Lets just wait it out until the baby is born then we could figure this out. Ok?" Said Gray. (Because apparently they let him in "girl talk"

3 months later. (Which means its month 4)

"Guess whatIts a girl" said Lucy putting her hands on the baby. 

"Now as soon as you get out of me we can see who your father is" she said sitting at the bar.

"What will it be Lucy. We did just get a shipment of our strongest alcohol yet." Said Mira (hopefully) jokeing. 

"Ha ha Mira. Very funny. Now may I have a strawberry milkshake with some doritos" said Lucy.

Instead of questioning the strange request, Mira delivered. She had gotten used to the strange request of the pregnant, blonde, woman. She and Lucy had gone shopping for some gender neutral clothes last week and they had to stop at FIVE diffrent stores to get some raisins. FIVE. She had basically become the baby's father with all the time she spent with Lucy and her child.

She had also sufferd the downs with Lucy. She has spent countless night comforting Lucy about the baby. It could be anyone in fairy tail. And who knows if they would even step up for the part of father. She promised that if the father isn't going to be "the father" she will become the father.

5 months later.

Erza's P.O.V (point of veiw)

Lucy has been in the hospital for a while now. 18 hours and 48 minutes to be exact.

We're all worried for her. Dammit even Laxus is here.

A few weeks ago before she went into labor, we found out that their was a 63% chance that she or the baby won't make it. She has been in their to long. What if so- I was interrupted from my thoughts as a loud beeping noise followed by a worried sounding nurse pageing a doctor to room 391.

The room Lucy is in.

8 hours later

Right now is the time that we get to see the little baby. Lucy herself hasn't seen her so we all get to see her at the same time.

Lucy is slowly unwrapping the baby's hair. Blonde. Uncovering her face and... Brown eyes. The baby lookes just like Lucy exept the lightning scar across her face.

"LAXUS?"


	2. Bringing Layla Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is when Lucy finally brings Layla home, and when she gets home she has an unexpected visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second thrilling chapter is my fanfic! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first!

Laxus's P.O.V

Why is everyone looking at me? Why does it look like me? I turned off my music and took off my headphones. Mira was takeing jewel from Cana,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Happy,Gildarts,Levy,Biska,a random lady I dont know,Sting,and Wendy. Wow. Its kind of sad only Mira thinks Lucy had a baby with me. I went over to "our" baby and looked at it. Its kind of cute. Blonde hair and brown eyes... it looks like Lucy. Damm I also owe Mira some money ( I thought the baby would be with Sting).

Lucy's P.O.V

Why is he makeing things so awkward? Oh well. I handed her to Mira who has been begging for her. I just realized everyone was silent while Laxus was talking. I probably look like an idiot. I watched as Mira passed around the tiny baby, each time takeing her and passing her to a diffrent person so she has 15 extra seconds with her. I took her and asked the question that I haven't been able to decide.

"What should her name be?" I asked, the guild immediately becoming silent. All the sudden 17 names were shouted at once.

"Hazel"

"Brittany"

"Nora" (get the refrance? *cough* Fallout4bestgameever *cough*)

"Penny"

"Taylor"

"GUYS SHUT UP." yelled Mira, "You're going to wake up the baby." She said, as if she almost did not already. "Lucy, now that we know that Laxus isn't going to participate in nameing a child that no offence, ruined some of my shippings, you need to name her a name that is close to your heart." Mira said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Her name...Her name is going to be Layla" I said nameing the-no my child after my late mother. She's not going to have the childhood that I had, rather the one that I wanted to have. She's going to have a good life... unless I can't support her. I fear us both going into poverty. Liveing on the streets, begging for scraps, Layla not getting the education she deserved.

"And Lu-chan," Levy started, "Everyone in Fairy Tail will support you ever step of the way" she ended, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you" I said, as Mira too little Layla so I could hug my friend, no my best friend and cry into her shoulder while everyone cheered for Levys speech.

I started to take Layla back to start to head back home when all of the sudden a firm hand grasp my shoulder and I turned back to see... (Just kidding it won't be a cliff hanger. This time.) Natsu.

"Lucy, don't worry about your rent or going on jobs with us for the next few months. We got you covered." He said with a toothy grin. I smiled back warmly and put my arms around his neck in a warm hug. I stayed their a few moments until Mira said,

"Do you know what you are doing to me. You break up my favorite ship and then this?" She said jokeingly. She gave me back Layla and said,

"Get home safe Lucy." Before everyone started pouring out the door. Everyone stopped and said something nice, exept Freed just glarred at her.

"He'll get over it" said Evergreen as she (not so discreetly) kneed him in the leg, as a way of saying, "get over it and literally get a move on".

At Lucy's house

When I got at my house I immediately got worried. The lock was broken. I remember locking it because in the middle of the night, Natsu took me to the hospital (because he was sleeping in my bed). But before we left I locked it. And me haveing just given birth a few hours ago (Just pretend they didn't make her stay) I was to weak to use my keys. I carefully made my way inside the house, when I heard the sound of dishes clanging. The visions of poverty floated back into my head. I peaked in and amost had another baby when like a flash of lightning (haha get it?) Laxus appered beside me, beath smelling like cereal he said,

"You have sucky cereal taste". You can't blame me for screaming.


	3. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events from last chapter, Laxus has something to ask Lucy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If Laxus seems a little OOC near the end...

Lucy's P.O.V

After I got Layla back to sleep (oh now she wake up) and regained my composure, I calmly asked him,

"W-what are you doing here?" He was dressed in a thin, tight black shirt, and green baggy jeans with black boots. You can see his abs through his shirt, where my gaze got cought. Seeing my gaze go down he smirked and said,

"Like what you see blondie? I remember you didn't look bad that night yourself" My face immediately went and put Erza's hair to shame.

"S-stop" I maneged to get out meekly.

"Or what? I know you remember that night to. We may have been drunk but not black-out drunk." He wisperd into my ear, his hot breath on my neck"

"If you you don't tell me how you got in here then I-I'll-"

"You'll what?" It was my turn to smirk at this.

"I'll call the cops for a breaking and entering. How would the guild react to Layla not being able to grow up with a father?" It was a bluff, I did this many times before with Natsu but he never left, because he didn't have a child with me. A child that, although was a mistake, would (hopefully) never know.

" I fried the lock"

"Why?"

"I-I needed to ask you a question" He said, a blush comeing across his face.

"Okay, we'll im going to get some food and change. We can disscus this during dinner."

"Well then, I'll be one the couch."

"I don't have a seprate room so look away" I said a blush comeing across my face again. I knew perfecly well that I had a closed bathroom, but I wanted to see if he would peek. As I took off my shirt and bra, I heard the TV come on and turned my head so I could see what he was watching. I had to move my body a little to see but when I did that I saw his leg twitch, and he crossed his legs. I finished changing and started to make my-self a cereal dinner. I sat down on my couch, next to a very stiff Laxus.

"So what do you need to ask?" I said.

"Blondie. Go on a date with me."

"W-what?" I was taken aback. I just expected him to walk off and never come back.

"Only so little Layla, can have a parent" He said a blush on his face.

"I-if I said yes, where w-would it be?"

"A-a nice restrount?" He said questingly.

"At what time?" I said gaining a little confidence.

"Lets do it late."

"Deal" I said

Laxus's P.O.V

She said yes. SHE SAID YES. SHE. SAID. YES.

"Deal" she said extending her hand, and grining very cutely. Ever since "that" day he hasn't been able to think straight about her. And now the only girl, only girl he ever liked just said yes, and they already had a baby together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see some romance! And a little bit of fluff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! This story may take longer to post because I may have said it before but, I don't post during the summer. We go all around Ohio (my family and I) for a carnival business. And on the road we have no wifi. No wifi=no fanfic. So this might be the last chapter for a while. Also TWC stands for total word count. The TWC for this chapter was 716

Lucys' P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to see the bed empty. Usually Natsu or someone would have climbed into it by now. Neverless, I strech my arms and climb out of bed, the smell of bacon overtaking me. I walk into the kitchen seeing Laxus makeing bacon. I walk to the table seting it for two.

"Did you not leave last night?"

"Na, but I paid the price"

The price he is talking about is how Layla woke up a "few" times is the night. And by "few" I mean every 20 minutes. And as the mother in the relationship I delt with it 84% of the time.

"How long have you been awake?" I said looking over at the couch he slept on last night.

"Ehh, about a half an hour" he said turning off the stove, and coming over with a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Soo, about thst date.." I said trailing off.

"Yes?"

"[Looking back at the last chapter] I realised we never agreed when to do our date" I said, takeing a bite of pancake. It's not bad, but not good either.

"Today sound good?" I guess I cab get a babysiter today. Maybe Erza?

"Sure, today is awesome!"

Time skip-Before date

When Erza came over I didn't expect her to bring Natsu. Me and him haven't been buddy-buddy since the whole Layla-Laxus thing. Everyone knew we liked each-other. We just never admitted any thing. Which now im thankful for. I guess...

"Oh hey Erza!" I said as she came through the door. "Their is strawberry cake in the fridge, and formula in the cabinet. Ibuprofen in my bathroom. Help yourself to anything and everything. I will be back around eleven-ish" I told her giveing her a slip of paper that says all that.

"Have fun on your date Lucy! Don't do something you will regret!" She said with a wink. I looked over at Natsu, who was looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, and guys?"

"Yes they both said looking up"

"Thank you. This means a lot. Ever since I became pregnant it was just her. And I know thats how kids are. You have to give your life to a kid. And I've always dreamed of haveing kids, but..."

"Not so soon?" Natsu said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just have fun," he said giveing it a squeeze "we got it coverd"

"Ready to go Lucy?" said Laxus standing in the doorway.

"Yep. Lets go." I said ready to start a new chapter in my life.

After the fancy restrount

Don't worry, you didn't miss anything important, (I was just to lazy to write) all we did was talk and then we went to the park, where we talked some more. Then we laughed, we played, I cried a little, and somehow I ended up under the huge tree in the park, my head resting on Laxus shoulder. The sky above is beautiful.

"The sky above is beautiful" I said, thinking outloud.

He looked at me. I looked at him, and the world stopped. The only thing there was his face. From the scar to his lips, to his ears to his eyes, his nose, his chin, his forehead.

And suddenly we were bothe leaning in. Lips on lips action. Hands wraping around his neck, his around my waist. There was no sexual, or rough mood to it. Just him and me. I look at him breaking away from the kiss. Sure I've kissed many people before, but never like this.

Nothing so sweet.

Nothing like all the other ones.

Nothing like anything before.

And I loved it.


	5. Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with every couple there are a few fights. But will this one shatter all that they hold dear.

LAST TIME: "Sure I've kissed many people before, but never like this.

Nothing so sweet.

Nothing like all the other ones.

Nothing like anything before.

And I loved it.

Lucy's P.O.V (As always when we start a new chapter XD)

After we broke apart we just stopped, and looked at each other. His hair, gently swaying in the midnight breeze, his shirt unbuttoned a litt- woah woah woah, a little too much into detail. Nevertheless, we just looked at each other. For a long time.

"What do you want to do in life, Laxus?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I've never thought about it. And im glad I didn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said leaning away a little, hopeing that this won't turn into something big.

"Well, now that we have a baby together, it will be harder to become feared. And then It will be hard to become the Guild Master and have everyone under my control." Said Laxus, talking with his hands, no ounce of jokeing on his face.

"Now that we have a baby together?" I said in air quotations,

"Last time I checked, I was the one taking care of her all the time. She's 1 month old and you just got into her life 2 days ago." I started getting up,

"And fear isn't how you control people. You think you would have known since the "Battle of Fairy Tail." I pointed my finger in his face, "Remember that? Remember how you got kicked out of Fairy Tail? Now we were, both visibly angry. "And you can't raise a child with "force and control" I should know, do you even know how I was brought up?" I said tears forming in my eyes from the painful flashback.

"Yes, you came from the Heartfeleas (probably spelled wrong.) They own railroads." He said, trying to choose the best words, and getting up himself. "So?"

"SO? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? SO?" Anger boiled inside of me, yet tears are still streaming down my face. "Take me to my place. Take your stuff, and leave. Don't come back. Don't you ever step foot near me or Layla again. Do you understand?" He looked taken aback. His face turned to rage, but became calm again.

We silently walked back to my place, never makeing eye contact. I unlocked the door, already having texted Erza saying to leave, and let him past me, looking at my feet at he went. It took him about a half-hour to get all of his things, and yet as he was leaveing he leaned down and kissed me on the forhead.

"Look Lucy, I'm sorry. I was stupid. I STILL am stupid. But I hope that one day you will learn to forgive me, even though I feel I don't deserve it." He said quietly. And then left, without a word. Almost as soon as he left I just broke down. I leaned on the door Anna/Elsa style and just cried. When I felt a little better, I got chocked up again, and another round of tears fell from my eyes.

"WHAAAAAA!" The sound of Layla was what got me to stop. "WHAAAA!" I picked her up and started to shhhhhh her to sleep again.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. Crying w-won't help" I said as I started crying again. It won't help, I kept telling myself, it won't help. I can remember the last time I cried this hard.

Flashback- Lucy's childhood (around 6-7 years old)

It was one of father's "bad" days, if you could call it that. He was screaming, punching, kicking, and overall, throwing a tantrum.

Of course, no one dared to even look away, much less tell him he was behaving as a child. Mom used to calm him down. It was never like this when mom was alive. When she died, it was like she took from everyone, even the maids. Of course, father thought he owned everyone, and that he the only one who lost something that faithful day.

"AND YOU" he said, pointing his finger at me, a mad look in his eye, "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU, JUST STANDING THERE EVERY SINGLE DAY. YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER. I DID. I D-did no one e-else." his talking was cut off by his tears. By now it was pretty obvious he was drunk.

All the sudden *THWAK* I was pushed into the wall. Not my father, he never goes that far, but by a pretty faced maid.

All of the maids were always pretty, even when mom was around. Why else would he give "promotions"?

The pretty maid looked down at me and nodded to the door. Later she will be "fired" for this. I shook my head no, I have already skipped out on mother's death anniversary once, never again shall I.

She looked down at me with pleading eyes, yet I mouthed the words "I can't."

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME OR MY DAUGTER MRS. PERAWINDSKI (pear-a-wind-ski the name won't come up later, but I thought you should know)?" He pushed her aside, grabbed my hair, and yanked me off of the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NO FOOD FOR A WEEK" he screamed in my face, spitting everywhere.

"N-no sir, this is my fault. Leave the child out of this." I winced at the word child, and shuddered when I thought of what he would do with her now. Everytime a maid dissobeys, my father and them would have a "meeting" in the office.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT! EXEPT YOU MRS. PERAWINDSKI. It's time for a meeting."

After I was rushed out to my room, I cried for hours. I cried about everything. My mom, dad, the bruises, the pain, and about my new friend. Exept, I never saw Mrs. Perawindski again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! There will be more to come, but did you think it was going to be Laxus that was the father? If you read the charecter and shipings you did!


End file.
